


Three Little Words

by violet_baudelaire



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Romance, Scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_baudelaire/pseuds/violet_baudelaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT.</p><p>Jessica loves Justin,and they used to be best friends but now they don't speak at all.When she finds out he's been in a car accident,she goes to see him.</p><p>She does not think he will even want to talk to her,but what if he does?</p><p>Will he tell her those three little words she wants to hear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

 

Three Little Words 

**DISCLAIMER:This is purely a work of fiction.All recognizable characters are merely fictional interpretations of their own true amazing selves.I own nothing and no one,apart from the plot of the story.**

**This oneshot is AU.Justin is not famous.No warnings,except for an overload of sweetness mixed in with a little angst.In fact,I'm not sure you could even call it angst.A touch of sadness,perhaps that is a better description.Anyway,I hope you enjoy reading the story (:**

 

I took a deep breath before pushing open the heavy door that led into the room that Justin was staying in. I always felt uneasy in hospitals. As I walked over to the bed, I could see that he was sleeping. He looked the same as he had before the accident. Except for the jagged cut that ran down the right side of his face which had left a permanent scar.

I sighed as I sat down in a faded blue padded chair. It was surprisingly comfy. I waited patiently, hoping Justin would wake up soon although I knew he would not be pleased to see me. He and I used to be best friends, but Justin had not spoken to me in almost three months. To be more precise, 11 weeks, three days, 12 hours and 45 minutes. Not that I was counting.

The problem between us was his girlfriend, Kate. She had always disliked me, from the day Justin introduced us. Kate had been jealous of our friendship and had claimed that I was trying to steal Justin from her, that I secretly liked him.

Which was just ridiculous. At least, the first part was. I did secretly like Justin, but it went far beyond that. I had fallen in love with him, but I never had the courage to tell him how I felt. Besides, I would never want to get in the way of his happiness. And Kate did make him happy; they were the golden couple on campus. I would have been able to bear it, if she could have let us be friends, but she hated us hanging out together. Finally, she had forced Justin to choose between me and her, and in the end she had won. He acted like I was a stranger whenever he saw me in school, or around town. When I found out he had been in a car crash I had to visit him and see for myself that he was okay, even though his mom had assured me that he was recovering well, with no serious injuries.

Although now I was here, I wondered if I had made a mistake in coming. He had really hurt me.Sometimes I thought our friendship must not have meant anything to him, since he carelessly threw it away for a girl he barely knew.Still, he loved her.And love made you do crazy things. I knew that from first-hand experience. I should have forgotten Justin, tried to move on with my life but it was impossible.I still hoped in my heart that one day we would at least be friends again, even though I would always want to be more than friends.

I decided it was time to go. Standing up from my seat, I took one last look at Justin before walking away.I was almost at the door whenI heard my name being called. I turned back and saw that Justin was awake, and sitting up in his bed. Those beautiful hazel eyes were wide in shock.

“Jess? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I just came to see how you are, that’s all” I approached his bed slowly. “I can stay a while, if that’s what you want?” I was praying for him to say yes but I doubted he would.

Justin stayed silent, and there was my answer. I was bitterly disappointed but what else could I expect? “Fine. I’ll go”

“No, wait!” He grabbed hold of my hand. “Stay. Please, I want you to stay”

I looked down at our joined hands in confusion although it made me feel warm inside. “Okay, I will”

Justin stared at me solemnly. “I’m so sorry, Jess. You were always there for me, but I let you down” He hung his head, as if he was ashamed of himself. “I thought I loved Kate, but I was wrong. And by the time I realized that, I had already pushed you away. I missed you so much”

“Do you really mean that?” I asked, but I already knew he was telling the truth. He had such a serious expression on his face, and I could see that he was sad. Still, I just had to hear him say it out loud.

He nodded, squeezing my hand gently. “Yeah. I was coming to see you, but before that I was going to see Kate, that night the accident happened. I was gonna tell her it was over between us, that I...”He paused. “It doesn’t matter now. Anyway I didn’t get a chance to tell her. When she came to visit me in hospital, she got so upset when she saw me. And the doctor only let her stay for a short visit. So the next time she visited, we talked but just as I was going to tell her, she broke up with me” He laughed, but the tone of his voice was anything but amused. “It was what I wanted so I guess it worked out, but I never thought she was that shallow, you know? She made up some weak excuses but I knew it was because of my scar”

A smile appeared on my face. “So we can be friends again”

“Jessica...I don’t want to be your friend. Not anymore”

My face fell. “I don’t understand. What about everything you said before?”

“There’s something I haven’t told you. About what I was going to say to Kate. I was going to tell her that I loved you”

“What?” I could not believe it. Tears started to fall as I leant over and hugged him as tightly as I could.We stayed there for quite a while,and eventually I climbed onto the bed and lay beside him.

“I don’t want to be your friend anymore because I want you to be my girlfriend. I know I messed up, but if you let me I want to make it up to you” He bit his lip and pointed to his face. “And then there’s this for you to think about”

I brought up a hand over his face, and placed it directly onto where the scar was, softly caressing hisface.“It doesn’t matter to me.I love you. I’m always going to love you, no matter what happens. I just want us to forget the past, and move forward together”

Justin kissed me, pressing his lips against mine with a bruising force as one of his hands went around my waist. His other hand was entangled in my hair. It was a heated kiss, all fire and passion. My heart was racing. I held him close, and I never wanted to stop, I wanted our first kiss to last forever. Finally though we had to break apart. I rested my head on his chest,taking in short breaths and drawing air back into my lungs. From my position I could hear his heart beating, in a rhythm that was soothing. Justin wrapped his arms aroundme.At that moment I knew everything was going to be alright. I had Justin back in my life, and we loved each other. What more could I want? Nothing.

 

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this oneshot.It would be great to get some feedback :)**


End file.
